Xander Lestrange
by Ninja Master
Summary: He loses a bet and has to crossdress on Halloween. Xander chooses to go as Bellatrix, since she is one of his favorite Harry Potter characters. Also he happens to be a descendant of Bellatrix Lestarnge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Xander finds himself in the living room torturing two former Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. Using the Cruciatus Curse on them with other Death Eaters Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. He watches through the eyes of Bellatrix, a most loyal follower of the Dark Lord. Once they were done torturing the Longbottoms, the Aurors burst through the front door. The Aurors cast Petrifius Totalus on the Death Eaters. Once he hit the floor after being paralyzed with the body bind spell. Xander wakes from the

dream. He's been having dreams like this for some years now. Since Xander gotten Bellatrix's wand from a magic shop in London, selling wands from the Harry Potter movies. Seeing the alarm clock it was time for school. "AH! I'm going to be late for school!" He got dressed, grabbing his backpack and throwing the books into his backpack. Missing breakfast and ran out the door. His parents still past out stoned drunk on the couch watching TV. When Xander got to school, he ran into Principal Snyder. "Mr. Harris you're

late!" The principal said with a sneer on his face. "I forget to set my alarm." "If your late again Mr. Harris. It would be detention after school. Since you're here sing the volunteer form. You, Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg will be taking children trick or treating." Hearing this Xander sighs, I was looking forward to watching some really bad B horror films. "I don't want kids running around the school." With said Principal Snyder left and saying something like I hate kids under his breath. Snyder would make a great cave troll.

He said to himself on his way to class. Ethan Rayne has just open up his costume store. Chaos magic is most powerful on Halloween. The reason Ethan came to Sunnydale since the town has its own Hellmouth to power the Janus statue. And put the Death Eater robes and masks to good use. Also there's Xander Harris real name Alexander Lavelle Lestrange. Also Xander's Bellatrix's decadent…. In the garage/bedroom of the Harris's home, the wand in its box starts to glow with chaos magic. Xander enters the classroom.

"It's good that you mange to show up Mr. Harris. Now take a sit." Said Mr. Stone an annoyed look on his face. Mr. Stone looks kinda like Mad-Eye Moody but he has two normal eyes and no scars. He takes a sit next to Buffy. Opening his backpack and takes out his textbook, trying his best to forget about the dream this morning and losing the lame joke bet with Buffy and Willow. Xander opens his textbook with a sigh. Not really looking forward to cross-dressing on Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unnoticed by Xander that the bird skull necklace which happens to belong to Bellatrix at one time. Starts glowing with chaos magic much like her wand did. Neither he nor Buffy saw the strange glow under his long sleeve shirt. Ethan has plans for the poor souls that want to go as Death Eaters for Halloween. Since he got the robes and masks from dark wizards that were from families of both former and non former Death Eaters. He knew that the Harry Potter series was more than fiction. Most of his families were followers of

Dark Lords throughout the centuries. Even to Lord Voldemort. Of cause people who read or watched the Harry Potter series think its all make-believe. The wands he has for sell are real magic wands. Only work while the chaos magic in effect. Ethan knows that Xander Harris is a Lestrange and a decadent of a Death Eater named Bellatrix. He has met the boy before at magic shop in London, he owned at the time. A 13 year old Xander still in Jr. High, he went on a trip with his Uncle Dave since his parents are out somewhere

in Sunnydale shit faced stone drunk at the time like usual. Young Xander eyes a sign on a window of a magic shop saying: HARRY POTTER WANDS NOW ON SALE! He asks his uncle, "Can we go to the magic shop?" Uncle Dave smiles at him. "Sure why not. We're leaving London tomorrow." They went inside the magic shop. Xander looks around the shop. There's magician top hats, black wands, magic starter kits, spell books for beginners and advanced are on the shelves. Then he sees the Harry Potter wands on display

behind the counter. He asks the owner if he can see one of the wands on display. Ethan says "which one would you like to see?" To the young boy. "Bellatrix's wand." said the boy with a smile. He hands him the display wand. Once Xander took it, Ethan senses magic from the boy. Not only that he find out this boy is Bellatrix Lestrange's decadent. The display wands once belong to the wizards and witches from the Wizarding World that are no longer alive. These wands only work for their decadents in other words. They

are useless to other people and magic from the wands will don't work at all. He remembered hearing from the Lestranges that there was a son given up for adoption at an orphanage were Tom Riddle grow up in. The child got adopted by non magical parents. And that his name was Alexander Lavelle Lestrange. This must be the son of John and Rachel Lestange, friends of his that were killed by vampires. He also sensed with his magic that the boy's magic was block. Children raised by non magical parents on

Hellmouths. Somehow effects their magic which stops them doing magic. But there are ways to unblock the children's magic. Xander looks over the details of the wand. "Very really looking. I'll buy it." Said Xander as he hands over the wand back to the owner. "You're in luck this is the last wand I have." Ethan puts the wand in a wand box and hands it to Xander. After paying for the wand, Xander and his uncle leave the magic shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

During lunch, Xander sits with Buffy and Willow at a table in the lunch room. "I can't believe that troll wants us to take some brats trick or treating. I was looking forward to watching some really bad B movies." He sighs and eats his lunch. "Don't you remember our bet Xander?" He rolls his eyes and says "Oh the bet…" Do you want to come with us to get our costumes at the new Halloween store that just opened this week?" said Willow. "I don't have anything better to do." She turns to Willow who's siting next to her. "What are you going to go as Willow?" Ask Buffy.

"I'm not sure yet." Says Willow with a sigh. "What about you Xander?" "If it wasn't for the bet." He said with a frown on his face. "Since I have to take the little brats trick or treating. I was thinking about going as Tyler Durden from Fight Club. I have the red leather jacket and everything else. I guess that has to wait for next year." Xander feels burning pain on his arm. He grabs his arm, trying not to look like he's in pain. So not to worry Willow and Buffy. The Dark Mark slowly appears on his arm under his long sleeve.

After the burning pain has started to fade away. The Dark Mark filly appears on his arm. What the hell was that?! He said to himself. "Are you alright Xander? Ask Buffy with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine don't worry about it." "Are you sure?" Says Willow with the same worried look. "It's nothing to worry about" says Xander. "We can help pick a costume for you Xander." Says Willow with a smile. He gloped not liking this at all. I hope Willow doesn't show Buffy those pictures. Saying to himself with a heavy sigh. She

takes out her iPhone from her pants packet. "I have some great pictures of Xander. So we can pick something out for him." "That sounds great Willow." She shows Buffy the pictures. One of the pictures of Xander dressed up as Elvira. Not only that he's wearing make-up and fake breasts. Also in the picture is the real Elvira standing next to him. "Wow Xander, I didn't know your where into drag." Said Buffy while laughing. He groans and rolls his eyes. "No it was Cordelia's idea!" He said in a tone wishing this wasn't

happing. "He also got the photo signed and framed." Said Willow with a grin. She shows Buffy some other photos on her iPhone. They laugh at pretty much all of them. "How many bets did you lose?" "You really don't want to know Buffy. And this will be the last bet I made ever!" He said using air quotes. Willow rolls her eyes at him. Xander knows that she gets a big kick out of him crossdressing…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xander didn't want to know what they had in mind from those photos. The last photo was of Xander as the 9th and 10th Doctors' companion, Rose Tyler. Worst of all at the Doctor Who convention. onBeing hit on. By guys that thought he was a girl. Both Cordelia and Willow had a great time teasing him about it every now and then. "Xander you sure do make a cute blond." Said Buffy trying not laugh even more along with Willow. Xander blushes red in embarrassment. Then he came up with a great idea on what to goes

as on Halloween. At the Halloween store, Ethan has everything ready for his master plan. There are some factors that need to be taken care of. The Slayer for one and his old friend Rupert Giles as the other thing. That could get in the way. But since Rupert has no idea that he's hear in Sunnydale and what he has planed. And if the Slayer so happens to die on Halloween then so be it. But Bellatrix could be big problem for him. Since she is only royal the Dark Lord. He'll worry about that later. Also not having a Voldemort

costume for sale is a plus. Ethan didn't want him getting in the way of things. He a great costume for the Slayer to make wake and helpless. In the boys restroom at Sunnydale High, Xander pulls up his sleeve and sees the Dark Mark on his arm. He is in total stock seeing the tattoo that wasn't there. Instill now that is. After the stock wears off, he tried his best not to freak out. "I should tell Giles about this magic tattoo." He thought he heard a voice warning him not to. "What else can go wrong? Says

Xander pulling down the sleeve of his. He leaves the restroom heading towards his next class. Harry Potter has out lived all of his friends and family. Since getting a vampire curse from a very powerful witch named Angelique Bouchard. Harry meets Angelique sometime after. He found out his wife Ginny was making out with his best friend Neville Longbottom. Heart broken, he goes to a pub and meets the new love in his life the beautiful Angelique… A month or so later, Harry finds out from her that she lived for

centuries. Hearing this he wants to spend eternity with her. Angelique gave him the vampire curse. That she once used on Barnabas Collins centuries ago. So her and Harry can live forever with each other. He didn't kill people at first rising as a vampire. His friends and family knew that Harry was killed by bats. Then one fateful night before their wedding. A soulless Barnabas shows up wanting his revenge and Angelique's powers as his own. Harry was no match for Barnabas. He takes her powers which ends up killing

her for good. Leaving Harry there alone. The blood potions no longer work for him. His 1st victims were Ginny and Neville. The Wizarding World at that point found out that their hero has returned from the dead…. The more wizards and witches he drained made him more powerful. With every life he takes, the deaths haunt him to this day. And still misses his friends, family and most of all Angelique. He wants his soul removed, so nothing gets in his way for his revenge on Barnabas. A century or so he meets the lovely Hell Goddess Glory. She offers him a deal for his soul for the Key. It's a win-win change. He wasn't going to give that up. So here he is at the Bronze and during the day as well. It take Harry a very long time to create a spell so he can go outside without turning into dust like other vampires. It helps being a undead that uses magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school, Xander, Buffy and Willow went to the Halloween store. He's glad that they let him choose on what he wanted to go as. And plus he didn't need to shave his arms or legs. This made him very happy indeed. Willow checks some costumes while Buffy walks towards an 18th century style dress. "I bet Angel would love to see me wearing this!" She smiles to herself. This leaves Xander looking for his costume by himself. Xander dosen't has to worry about money since he works at a comic book store part time. He

doesn't want to live with his parents for the rest of his life that's for sure. Looking through the costumes, finds a strange green wooden mask. The mask looks like the one from the movie with Jim Carrey. "Cool! This would look great on my wall. But not want I'm looking for." He puts the mask away. He finds some Death Eater masks and robes. Finally found Bellatrix's mask. Sweet! So I can use this mask to cover my face. He said to himself. So no one would know it was him cross-dressing. Still need the rest of the costume.

Xander hears Buffy talking to the owner of the store. That guy sure looks familiar from somewhere saying this to himself. "I can't afford this dress!" Sighs Buffy holding the dress in front of a full mirror. "We're having a sale this week." The owner said with a smile. The Slayer has fallen into mytrap. "Really?!" She says with a smile on her face. "I'll take it!" She walks away with the dress in her arms. Betting the dress is for Dead Boy no doubt. I guess Buffy likes vampires. Since she's dating one. If I was a vampire with a

soul would Buffy go out with me? I wonder hmmm…. Hey it's the Hellmouth after all. Xander also found some black heeled boots that looks like the ones Bellatrix wears. Luckily he knows how to wear them and walk in them. Thanks to Cordy and Willow giving him lessons. Also how to wear and dress like a girl. If I have to wear make-up and a corset. Cordy is so going to help me since she still owes me one. No way in hell will I have Willow help me. She likes it way too much seeing me cross-dress. Saying all this in his mind.

While looking for the rest of the stuff. After finding the rest of the rest of the costume. Don't happy that the black dress comes with a corset. At least he found a Bellatrix's hair styled wig. No way that he's styling a wig that's for sure. "But how am I going to pay for all of this?! Damnit!" The owner walks up to him and asks that he needs any help. "Ya I do. I also lost this bet and…" He cuts him off. "Say no more young man. Xander sighs with relief. "I can't buy all this!" "Don't worry everything is half off." Xander really happy to here this. "Wow really?! How do you make money that way?!" He smiles at Xander. "I just like to make my customers happy." He's didn't know the owner's name. "Thanks Mr. what's your name?" Ethan answers his question with a friendly smile. "Its Ethan Rayne but you can call me, Ethan." Xander starts to remember where he has met him before. "Wait a minute didn't you work at a magic shop in London?" Ethan is looking when he owned the magic shop. "That was so long ago." I couldn't plan this better myself. The boy that I sold Bellatrix's wand to is here in my store. Buying her real cloths and seems to be friends with the Slayer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Harry wasn't even sure if the Key was even here in Sunnydale. None of the demons or vampires knew what he was talking about. Maybe he could use his magic to find it. The only thing he picked up was mostly humans and half demons. Sighing and setting down his glass. Maybe I'll have to find those monks that Glory talk about. Paying for the last drink, getting up from the bar. Heads out from the Bronze. One way other the monks will tell him where the Key is. Xander pays Ethan for the costume and thanks him again.

He leaves the Halloween store with Willow and Buffy. Ethan watches them go with an evil smile on his face. "I wonder if I could get the boy to kill the Slayer?" A few days before Halloween, at Spike's warehouse, Dru is having tea with her dolls. Spike sits down on a chair, kicking up his feet on the table. "Spike I have vision today." He wonders the vision is. "What kind of a vision my pet?" She tells him with a dreamy smile. "A new Big Bad is in town." Spike is not too happy to hear this. "Oh great I hope Angel hasn't lost his to

the Slayer." He laughs while smoking a cigarette and smoke comes out from his mouth. "No not Daddy, Spikey. Some one new the boy wizard, Harry Potter." What the bloody hell? Spike said to himself. "Wait the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World is a Big Bad?!" A vampire has heard them talking and says. "I hear he killed many Slayers." Said one of Spike's minions. "What else do you know?" Says Spike with a wicked grin. "Will he's a vampire for one. He makes a gesture with his hand telling the minion to tell him more.

"Go on tell me more. I like Golden Boy even more." The minion sighs thinking that he won't get into trouble. "Killed Voldemort and got cursed by Angelique." Hearing the name Spike laughs. Any smart vampire would know not to mess with a powerful magic user like Angelique. "Angelique that old witch gave someone else the vampire curse. Don't just good ole Barnabas. I would love to meet Harry Potter." He sees the happy smile on her face. "Dru love lets meet our new mate." Dru laughs and hugs Spike. Harry finds one of

the monks that were hiding from Glory. He slams the monk into a wall. "Tell me where the Key is now!" The monk cries out in pain. "I will never tell you!" He pulls out his new wand with demonic writing craved on the handle. Pointing it the monk's head. Grinning showing his fangs. "I'll find where the Key is by torturing your mind!" Using the Legillimency spell on his mind. The monk feels his mind beginning to break. Harry finds where the Key He stops the spell. "So the Slayer has the Key." Harry's red eyes glows a darker red. He bite down the monk's neck…


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Chapter 7 Part 1

The night before Halloween, Xander has more dreams as Bellatrix. But the dreams were more than just dreams. The dreams are memories. They flash on by through his mind. Chaos magic starts to floo through his body making it glow bluish green… Later that night at the Halloween store, Harry enters looking for something. He can sense a lot of chaos magic coming from somewhere in store. If he was still a light wizard. He would stop this chaos mage. But the old Harry is a vampire now and dark wizard. So it's not

his problem. I need a new look if I'm going to take over Sunnydale after I find the Key. And kill the Slayer. He grins, finds an awesome outfit. Angel's Twilight suit. Which means that the Powers That Be's plan for Angel won't happen all thanks to Ethan Rayne. Ethan sees that a customer has found the Twilight suit. This couldn't get any better even if he did plan this. Ethan didn't think that some would find the suit. The chaos mage's smile breaks into an evil grin…. The next day on Halloween, Bellatrix's Azkaban

prison number appeared on his lower part of his neck. Also rings appears on his fingers. Like Xander's 2nd new tattoo, the rings weren't there before. He's slowing becoming Bellatrix all due to the chaos magic. He starts getting up. Why am I having these dreams not dreams, memories very night? He still hasn't told Giles or Willow or Buffy about them. Or the Dark Mark for that matter since a voice keeps telling him not to for some reason. It's also the some voice to tell him to make anyone who hurts him to pay by

torturing them. He looks at his fingers saying "Why am I wearing rings?! Where did they come from? The rings didn't come with the costume." Can this day get any stranger? He pulls the rings off with no trouble at all. "Wow that was easy and I didn't need to use anything to get them off." Not sure what to make of this, scratches the back of his head in thought. But nothing came up. Some unknown location, Glory's apartment, she lies down reading a book bored. "What's taking Harry so long with that damn Key!"

She sighs throwing the book across the room. A minion picks up the book off the floor. "This book doesn't look that bad." Said the minion holding it in his hands. She sighs again and says "You can keep it and leave now. I need time to think." The minion has something to read finally. "Oh! Thank you great and powerful Glorificus." He smiled then bowed to her. He leaves the living room closing the door behind him. Can I truly just Harry? She said to herself. Then she summons a house-elf. The house-elf appeared with

a pop. "Yes Mistress Glorificus. How can I be of service?" Glory not sure on what to say at first. Damn human emotions. She can't be falling in love with Harry could she? Glory has Ben to thank for and being on earth. Most of all can she trust Harry? "Can I really trust him to bring me the Key? And if you're lying to me. You will be very sorry!" The house-elf fears for his own sake. "Ye… Yes Master Harry can be trusted Mistress Glorificus." She hears the shaking in the house-elf's voice. She knows the house-elves all fear

her. "Good to hear. But if doesn't give the Key. Removing his soul will be last thing he'll have to worry about. Your Master Harry is lucky that he's cute, good looking and great in bed." Glory came up with a great idea on how to get rid of Ben. "While I'm away to see an old friend of mine. Tell the others to take care of things while I'm gone." The house-elf gets over his fear. "Yes Mistress Glorifius." He said and then disappeared with a pop. The only one that she knew than can help her remove Ben and be her full self

again. Is Logan, Demon God and king for the demon gods. The demon gods way more powerful than the Powers That Be… Xander sits down at the table in the kitchen. Eating his breakfast in peace. His parents must be out somewhere or at work. To him, he couldn't careless even if they got taken in by the cops. Now that would make him very happy. Xander smiles thinking about it. "Damn Snyder making me take out some brats out on Halloween." He grumbled putting away his dishes into the dishwasher. Harry

awoke from the dreams of the new and old victims that he killed. Still hearing their screams or yells for help. "Damn soul!" He sighed while getting a water bottle full of human blood from the fridge. Harry knew that there are two Slayers, only one has the Key. And that Slayer is Faith. He remembered killing her watcher in right front of her. He also read her mind and found out about her sister, Dawn. So Dawn was the damn Key he was looking for the whole time! Drinking the whole water bottle of blood. Maybe I

could use the Key to remove my soul. He laughs wickedly menacing like. He puts on the outfit he got from the Halloween store. Harry becomes his new identity Twilight. Putting on the mask last. Jumping out the motel's window and lands on his feet. Watch out Sunnydale there's a new Big Bad in town known as Twilight and it isn't Angel this time….

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chapter 7 Part 2

Xander calls Cordelia and she came over to help him with the costume. "Xander you sure do lose a lot of bets. Are you sure you're not into this kind of thing?" He didn't say anything that may give him away. She took this as a maybe. He puts on the black dress, while Cordelia helps with the corset and laces it behind his back. "You're almost ready for the ball Xander." She jokes and laughs. "Ya at least you don't have take kids trick or treating." She hands him the lipstick and smiles. "Never know you might have

fun or at least free candy." She says to him, knowing that he likes candy. I do love candy and you can't beat free candy. Xander says to himself. He puts on the lipstick on his lips. "See Xander you're becoming a pro at this." He sighs and looks at himself in the mirror in his room. "What have I got myself into?" She rolls her at him. "Xander don't be such a drama queen." He fakes laughs. "HA! HA! Very funny Cordy." He puts on the black heeled boots and ties the laces. And places the wig on top of his head. She helps

with the wig so it stays put in place. "Are you sure you want to put on this Death Eater mask on? You'll be covering up my wonderful job on your make-up." He rolls his eyes saying. "I won't wear the mask." He joked. He puts on the rings on his fingers. Cordy is already wearing her costume. As Catwoman from the old Batman series with Adam West. Xander thinking to himself. Damn Cordelia sure does make a hot Catwoman. After helping him with the costume, Cordelia leaves for the Halloween party at her house.

Moments later, Xander feels strange as the chaos magic starts to go into effect. His body starts to change. Finger nails become longer, the wig turns into real hair and growing breasts. The pain from the transformation and the magic he never learned to use becomes unblock. He falls to knees wishing for the pain to go away. Xander collapse to the floor, crying in pain and agony. As his body continues to change… Meanwhile, Twilight has found Dawn aka the Key. He throws Faith across the living room. "I'm taking the

Key Slayer!" She gets to her feet. "What Key?!" She has no idea what the Key is. Twilight blasts magic from his hand at Faith. She goes flying into a wall. Dawn cries out "Faith!" Both he and the Key disappear in black smoke. When she came to, looking around the living room for Dawn. She wasn't too happy to find out that her sister is gone. Picking up any weapon she could find. "That bastard is so dead!" Faith leaves the house to look for Dawn. Later night chaos magic strikes all through Sunnydale on Halloween

night. That is when all hell broke loose! Monsters attacks people who wasn't affected by the spell. Death Eaters casts spells blowing up car and building. People run into their homes and boarded them up. Xander finally came to but no longer himself. He is now become Bellatrix. She looks around the bedroom while getting to her feet in distaste! She remembered everything from Xander's memories during the transformation. "Damn Muggles! How dare they treat a member of the Lestrange family like shit!" She spots

her wand and picks it up. Also puts on her Death Eater mask with an evil grin on her face. It wasn't for the chaos magic, Bellatrix wouldn't have been fully awaken and taking over Xander's body. She will still continue with the Dark Lord's plan along with any plan of her own. Ben has been removed from Glory. Now she is her full self again and more powerful. "What do you plan to do with this human, Glory?" Said Logan the demon god with an evil grin. "I'm going to kill Ben that's for sure." She slams him into a stone wall

with a dark smile on her face. "Good bye Ben." Glory's fingers goes into both sides of his head. Which causes his eyes and mouth to bleed out! His body falls to the wooden floor still bleeding out. Logan touches the body with a fire ball. Bellatrix spots Harry Potter books lying on Xander's bed. "HOW DARE POTTER KILL THE DARK LORD!" She blasts the books along with the bed in rage. There was nothing left of the books or the bed for that matter. She starts firing off spells destroying everything in his bedroom just for the hell of it. She enjoys being a dark witch a bit too much. Once that was over with Bellatrix heads up the stairs and sees his parents past out on the coach. She yells out "Avada Kedavra!" The green light blasts out from the wind's tip. Killing his dad, using the killing curse again on his mom next. Green lights lite up the living room…


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter 8 Part 1

Twilight lights up his hands with magic bolts of lightning. "This won't hurt much kid!" He laughs wickedly evil. Tears came down her eyes. "Faith where are you?!" Bellatrix points her wand and says "Morsmorder!" As the Dark Mark appears in the night sky. Death Eaters blast into Muggle homes, casting the unforgivable spells on them while smiling evilly behind their masks. Moments ago, Willow has just left her body behind as a ghost. She sees the Dark Mark glow menacingly over Sunnydale. "What the hell is going here?! I got

to find Xander and Buffy!" She runs from the front porch leaving her body behind for now. To look for her friends. Spike and his gang are having their own fun by terrorizing humans. "Who knew Halloween could be this much fun." Spike laughs while snapping a human's neck. Teens dressed as Power Rangers, battling monsters with their weapons. Some of the monsters blow up just like in the show. Willow tries to avoid anyone in a Ghostbusters costume. Bellatrix joins her fellow Death Eaters at the raid on the Muggles.

Meanwhile at Cordelia's house, Oz dressed up as Zod from Superman II. And Jesse dressed up as Regime Superman from Injustice Gods Among Us. Both Zod and Regime Superman throw punches at each other. Regime Superman misses Zod's fist, slamming his fist into Zod's face. He went flying across the room smashing into a wall. "My parents are going to kill me!" Cordelia said to herself with a sigh. Everyone made a run it before anymore damage could be done. Running out of the house and she also did the same.

Willow finally finds one of her friends, Xander and she didn't like what she saw. The Death Eaters casts the Cruciatus Curse on the Muggles. Willow spots Xander among them. She walks quietly towards him. "Xander what are you doing?!" She yelled at him trying not to be too loud. Bellatrix stops her spell. "What does this ghost want?" She turns to face Willow. "Why are you doing this?" She points the wand at the ghost Muggle. "You must be one of Xander's friends. Bellatrix removes her mask with her wand. "Xander stop joking around and help look for Buffy." She blasts a spell at Willow. She dodges the spell which hits someone in a vampire costume. The vampire turns into ash. "Xander what the hell is wrong with you?!" She laughs darkly at her. "I'm not Xander. I'm using his body." Willow looks at Bellatrix's Face. Her face looks nothing like Xander's not one bit. Then her eyes look down at her chest. Xander never had breasts well real ones for that matter. The only time he had breasts was when he cross-dressed and that was a lot of times. I wonder if their real? Willow thinks to herself with a blush on her face…

TBC


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

Chapter 8 Part 2

Cordelia's house is totally destroyed by Zod and Regime Superman. They flew up into space to take their fight elsewhere. Twilight blasts lightning bolts at Dawn. She cries out in pain. Her body glows dark blue. He grins wickedly behind his mask. Faith has her hands full dealing with Spike and his gang. "A new Slayer for me to kill." Grinned Spike putting out his cigarette. He takes a swing at Faith. She grabs his arm and throws him onto the ground. "Why didn't the Slayer kill you?" She asks Spike as she lands her foot

onto his chest. Making sure that he doesn't get away. Spike's gang watched how easy this Slayer took down Spike. "You're on your own Spike." Said one of the vampires. As they made a run for it. "The blond Slayer has a think for vampires." Answering her question with an evil smile on his face. Spike grabs her by the leg and tosses her to the side. "Bloody Slayers!" Said Spike as he picks up the stake that she dropped… Harry hated having a soul. Losing Angelique at the hands of Barnabas hurts him the most.

Maybe even more so than losing his family and friends. Angelique mite everything to him. Removing his soul would help him deal with the pain. Being with Glory did help out a little. "Please stop!" Dawn cried out in pain. Wishing it would all go away. A strange looking orb full with the Key's source appears out of Dawn's body. She passes out as her body stops glowing dark blue. Twilight grabs the orb from the air in his hands. He feels his soul being ripped out from his body. As his soul leaves, it starts to get a body of its

own somehow. Twilight falls to his knees in pain from the Key's source and the removal of his soul. Soul Harry finally becomes his own self. He watches Twilight twisting in pain. Then looks up and sees Dawn past out tied up to a chair. Using inhuman speed he frees her and the both of them leave the warehouse. "Are you going to help me find Buffy or not?!" Asked Willow with an annoyed look on her face. Bellatrix walks past her and says. "She's a Slayer; she can take care of herself! I have a chaos mage to found.

If I want to stay in this body. I need to take care of this chaos mage's spell so it dosen't wear off on me. I'm sorry Xander but I plan on staying in your body. Family or not, I'm not going back to the Underworld." Bellatrix makes her way towards town. "If you get in my way ghost girl, you will be sorry!" Willow watches her disappear into black smoke. She sighs sadly. "I might have lost Xander but sure as hell don't going to lose Buffy!" Moments later, Willow meets up with Cordelia and Buffy. They make their way to

Buffy's house in one piece mostly. Like Xander, Buffy wasn't acting like herself. And she was no help at all to them. Buffy finally calmed down some. "So let me get this straight Xander has become a Harry Potter character and got a sex change too?!" Cordy bursts out laughing. Tears came down from her eyes from laughing so hard. Willow sighs and rolls her eyes at Cordy. "This is not funny Cordelia! Xander has been using dark magic on people!" She finally stops laughing to see the big picture here. Then a vampire crashes through the back door of the kitchen. "A monster someone do something!" Buffy cries out in a panic like voice. Angel shows up just in time and kills the vampire…

TBC


End file.
